Pokemon Fusion Generation- The Tale of a Trainer
by D3ADLOCK303
Summary: DYLan is the League Champion Of Hoenn, and he has come to start a new journey in Kanto. This series will have parts that I think are slightly humorous. It is mix of my Play through of Pokémon Fusion Generation and some situations I think are funny. Please review, if you would. Rated T in case I have swearing.


Pokemon Fusion Generation: DYLan's journey.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Fusion Generations._

_Author's note: I know it's a bit short, under a thousand words. This is coming directly from Jokes I came up with and my direct playthrough of the Rom Hack. Names of certain characters changed, of course. Please review. ~D3ADLOCK_

Only one thing was on DYLan's mind as he got ready to leave and go to Veridian City. Excitement. Although he had his buddy Rayquaza with him, he was starting out in a whole new region! DYLan is the Hoenn League Champion, but he has come to Kanto to begin anew. Less than twenty seconds after he stepped out, he came face to face with his rival, and friend, May.

"Man, DYLan!" She began, "You're slow as always! I came here because I thought 'cha might want a bit of competition."

Skip forwards a bit and the two were at Professor Oak's Laboratory. DYLan had given Rayquaza to the Professor due to it being an unfair advantage. "Now, DYLan. Choose whichever Pokemon you like." Oak told DYLan. "Alright..." Dylan thought over his choices. In Hoenn, he had chosen Torchic. "This one." He picked up the Pokeball containing Charmander. He could tell which one contained the fire type from the general feeling of the ball. This one felt warmer than the others.

"This is Charmander, right?" DYLan asked. "Why, yes! You really do deserve the title of Pokemon Champion, DYLan!" The Professor praised him. Then May chose and spoke up. "Alright, I choose this one, then!" She picked up the ball that DYLan felt was a little cooler than the other two. The water type, most likely.

After a bit of praise from Oak, DYLan said goodbye to Rayquaza and began to leave the Lab. "Where do you think you're going?" May smirked, stopping him. "You know the next part. Let's test out our Pokemon!"

"Alright." DYLan accepted the match, throwing his Pokeball. A flash of light ensued. When it disappeared, the Pokeball came back to DYLan and a little Reptilian creature stood in the spot. It looked up at Dylan happily. Dylan had decided to name it Nensho. Er, him. He was clearly a boy.

May repeated the process and then the battle stood.

**DYLan V.S. May**

"Nensho, use scratch!" DYLan called out quickly. The little Pokemon was faster than expected, leaping forward. "Dodge it, Squirtle!" May called out. Squirtle attepted to dodge, sliding out of the way. Nensho turned on a dime and raked his claws up Squirtles face. Squirtle cried out in pain as May called out "Tail Whip, Squirtle!" Squirtle began to wave his tail around in a manner that seemed to Hypnotise Nensho into dropping his defenses. "Tackle, Squirtle!"

Squirtled lunged forwards, but Nensho seemed to realize what was happening and leaped to the side to avoid damage. "Scratch!" That was all the fire-type needed. He clawed the Squirtle once more. It didn't seem like Squirtle could last much longer at all. "Tackle, Squirtle!" May called out, to which Squirtle rammed his whole body into Nensho. The Charmander didn't have time to dodge, and cried out in pain. Nensho's defense was so low that one attack from either would decide the battle. "Scratch!" Nensho lunged forwards, but Squirtle dodged, grabbing the other Pokemon's leg. "Tackle!" Squirtle leaped forward. "Scratch!" The charmander managed to rake his claws against Squirtle's face and leap out of the way. The battle was won. The entire lab was wrecked, however.

"Wow," DYLan laughed, "They sure are destructive."

"Not again," May groaned. "You _always_ win..."

**Winner is: DYLan.**

Skip a bit and DYLan is heading towards Veridian Forest. He couldn't quite remember the name of the tune he was humming. Suddenly a man comes marching towards DYLan. "I give up." The man grumbles, walking right past, "Bill's obviously not coming..."

"Huh?" DYLan walked forward a bit and encountered a crowd of people. He noticed how bored they seemed and decided to look for Bill. He walked right through the whole in the crowd the man from earlier had left and walked up the path into the forest. On the inside he trained up a bit on wild Pokémon. He encountered a bird-like Pokémon. A Pidgey.

DYLan sent out Nensho. "Use scratch!" He yelled. Nensho lunged at the cream-colored Bird and slashed at it. The pidgey, however, had other plans. It jumped backwards and pecked Nensho in the face. Nensho grabbed a hold of it's leg and slashed the flapping bird. DYLan threw a Pokeball, catching the Pidgey. He named it Brian.

Next, DYLan encountered a yellow mouse that was munching on a berry.

DYLan threw out Nensho again. Nensho seemed to be getting a lot of usage. A few embers got the Pikachu weak enough for a solid capture.

He vowed to catch the next Weedle he saw.

Unfortunately, the next Weedle he saw was owned by a trainer. A bug trainer. He dispatched the trainer rather easliy and then moved onto the tall grass to catch a Weedle. What he saw next was a Caterpie. Not a special Caterpie, but a caterpie nonetheless.

**DYLan V.S. Caterpie**

DYLan sent out Nensho to catch it. "Scratch!" DYLan called out. Nensho lunged forward and raked his claws up the Caterpie. DYLan threw a Pokeball. It shook once. Twice. Three times! DYLan had caught it. Once he threw it out to get to know it, he was met with something different. The Caterpie looked angry, and DYLan could _hear_ it's voice in his head.

_"What have you done to me, Mortal!?"_

"Huh?" DYLan was confused.

_"My name is Death, and I am the being that creates fear for everything!"_ The newly named Death yelled in fury.

**Winner is: Dylan**

**Would you like to save?**

**-Yes/No**


End file.
